Your greatest ally
by Brakenpelt
Summary: Rorschach is on patrol and mysteriously ends up as a cat in the warrior world. will the clans survive his wrath? or will he become their greatest ally? *don't judge i suck at titles *
1. Chapter 1

Firestar was sleeping in his den. It was a fitful sleep though; he couldn't stop thinking of the battle that would no doubt come soon. He sighed; Firstar knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep, so he decided to check up on the reinforcement of the camp walls. Then he heard yowling from the gorse tunnel. Every cat turned and saw Frost fur and the rest of the sun high patrol burst through the tunnel. All of them bore wounds of a battle.

"Firestar! Shadowclan attacked us at the border!"

All of the cats gasped.

"Are you guys ok? Cinderpelt, come look over these cats." Firestar ordered as Cinderpelt hobbled out of her den.

"Wait, there's something you should know." Frostfur started. "We were fighting but it seemed like Shadowclan was winning. Then we see a blur of orange shoot into battle. We all think its you and that you've brought a patrol to help. But then we see that it isn't you. This cat had black stripes on him. We were all retreating but then he came out of nowhere ad started pummeling these cats. Firestar, he beat off Shadowclan singlehanded!"

Everyone gasped again. They murmured amongst each other and Firestar could see anxiety cross their faces.

"I want to see my senior warriors and Cinderpelt, now!" He ordered. Firestar swiftly walked to his den followed by Cinderpelt, Graystripe, Sandstorm, Longtail, Dustpelt, and Mousefur.

Once they were assembled in the small den Mousefur broke the silence. "Who is this cat?" She asked.

"Maybe a rogue?" Sandstorm put in.

"Impossible! A rouge couldn't single handedly beat an entire clan!" Longtail exclaimed "Besides, he was to lean to be a rouge."

"Cinderpelt, has Starclan shown you anything?" Firestar asked hopefully.

"They did send me a dream." she replied cautiously. "But it didn't make a whole lot of sense. I was walking in twolegplace, it was really dirty with twoleg rubbish everywhere. The thunderpath was straight ahead but no monsters were there. Then I saw a twoleg dressed funny. He reminded me of the owls in owl tree. He was calling out for someone. It sounded like roar-shark." the den was silent. "Then Yellowfang came to me and said that allies are coming to save us." she looked away. Everyone processed what happened in her dream.

"Why would Starclan send a dream about twolegs?" Dustpelt asked. "It doesn't make sense!"

Murmurs rippled through the den.

"I think I'll visit Moonstone in two days. Starclan must have answers. But I need to address the clan and take a days preparations." Firstar raised his voice above them. " I will need cats to accompany me to moonstone, however. More than two, if this cat is lurking somewhere, we need all the strength we can get without coming off as a threat to Windclan. The assembled cats nodded in agreement. "Mousefur, Sandstorm, Graystripe, and Cloudtail will come with me." "Get some rest. We need all the strength we need." he flicked his tail to dismiss them and one by one they left his den.

Once they were all gone, Firestar was suddenly overcome with weariness. He lay down in his nest and fell asleep without any trouble.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Rorschach stumbled back to his little nest. He still wasn't used to the idea of four legs and found it had to walk at times. _Manhattan__'s dead when return. Comedian too. Had something too do with it. Sure of it. Idea of sick joke. They're dead._ He raved.

He remembered getting separated on a patrol with Daniel and got knocked out somehow. Then he woke up in the forest as a cat. A _cat._ He had just saved some other group of cats from another group of cats. They were fighting over who knows what and the other group looked like they were going to kill them. So he served justice to them. He would have killed them if he didn't have four legs. So when they ran away he decided to leave the cats to recover. But he couldn't stop wondering why there were other cats here. Where there's one, there's more. Maybe even a whole civilization. He'd have to fight them, but for now he had to rest and figure out how to work these legs.

He found his nest by a giant tree, grass overlapping the roots that stuck out of the ground. There was a huge rock beside three other trees that look the same as the one he was laying he drifted off into sleep, he heard an owl hoot in the distance and he was reminded of Daniel. _Tomorrow will be the day_. He thought _tomorrow's the day I fight._

Firestar was all alone by the owl tree. It was dark but he could just make out the shape of a she-cat. _Spottedleaf!_ He bounded over to great her but she held her tail up to stop him.

"Firestar," Spottedleaf meowed. Her voice sounded distant. "Remember this tree well for its name will be mentioned many times." then she beckoned for him to follow.

They walked for what seemed like ages until they stopped at fourtrees. She nodded her head in the direction of the entrance to Windclan territory. In front of one of the four oaks an orange cat slept in a bed of moss.

Squinting, he noticed black stripes on the toms sleeping form. His eyes widened as he recognized the cat that Frostfur told him about who beat off shadowclan by himself. He looked at Spottedleaf for her message.

"Remember his face well, for he will become your greatest ally." then Spottedleaf disappeared and he was left alone with the young tom. Then he felt Spottedleaf's sweat breath in his ear. "Dark times are coming, Firestar. You must go against everything you believe in and unite with his kind. You must act now!" she hissed. Then Spottedleaf was silent and her scent began to fade away.

He awoke with a start in his den. Sunlight poured thought the lichen and he saw the faint outlines of cats in the clearing. Spottedleaf's words rang through his head. _Remember this tree well for its name will be mentioned many times. Remember his face well for he will become your greatest ally." _Then he realized that Spottedleaf was telling him to find the cat at fourtrees. Then he looked outside and saw it was past sunhigh. He realized he'd overslept. Firestar quickly washed and bounded out of his den, hoping the clan hadn't noticed his absence.

Graystripe padded up to him. "Enjoy your nap?" he asked teasingly. Firestar grew tense as he realized that the clan had noticed. Graystripe laughed. "Don't worry you old fur ball, I covered for you." Firestar looked gratefully at his old friend and then padded up over to Ashfur, Brackenfur, Brambleclaw, Squirrellflight and Sandstorm. Graystripe followed behind. "I need you to accompany me to fourtrees. We need to leave now. I'll explain on the way." shock grew on their faces but they didn't dare question their leader. They nodded and with a flick of his tail, they were off.

Rorschach awoke groggily and stumbled out of his nest. _Stupid legs._ He muttered as hunger gnawed at his stomach. He would find food later, but now he must act. He tried to teach himself how to walk but he kept tripping and falling. Eventually he got the pace and he was walking around the big tree he was near. Then he heard a yowling sound and he was pounced from behind. He screamed in surprise but he managed to throw off his attacker. He saw it was one of the forest cats from the day before. Some more cats poured in form behind the cat and attacked him.

_Stupid, stupid! _He thought. _Should have known. To exposed. _

He soon realized that these cats were better than the batch from yesterday. Combined with how he couldn't move very fast on four legs, the cats soon overpowered him. He thrashed his paws desperately trying to free himself from their thorn-sharp claws but they managed to keep him down.

"What should we do with him Firestar?" one of the cats murmured to a ginger cat.

"Take him to camp. "Firestar ordered.

"But we can't take him to camp!" a brown cat cried. "He'll destroy us!"

Rorschach laughed at this. He'd only been here two days and he's already struck fear in the hearts of his enemies.

"We have no choice Mousefur!" Firestar growled. "We need this cat. Starclan proclaimed it." B

Begrudgingly the cats started to drag him away from the tree. He thrashed wildly again but he could not free himself. Then they entered a wide clearing with more cats bustling around. Some of them stared at him and meowed something to another cat. He just stared right back.

The cats threw him down by another large rock. Firestar left the group and leaped up onto the rock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath high rock for a clan meeting."

Cats crept out from every shadow and swarmed around Rorschach. He snarled at them and some backed away. But most just ignored him.

"As you can see, we have a new guest in our camp." Firestar pointed at Rorschach with his tail "we will keep him here for questioning in Yellowfang's old den. But remember, even though he is a prisoner, he is to be treated kindly. We don't want another incident like what happened with brokentail do we?"

The cats murmured with each other and stared at him in disbelief._ Prisoner! _He thought. Rorschach snarled louder this time and made to get up but his captives kept him down.

"Graystripe, Sandstorm, take him to Cinderpelt for his wounds." He went on. "As for the rest of you, we will have to guard him. Dustpelt will guard him first and Frostfur will relieve him at moonhigh. Go and get rest now." he leapt of the rock and went into a crevice carved into it.

"Can you walk?" a grey cat asked him.

"Fine. Don't need help." he growled.

"He doesn't sound right." The cat muttered to a pale orange cat.

His mind whizzed trying to think of a way out. These cats must have been trained for such an occasion and it would be futile to try and escape with so many of them. He decided to make his move at night where there won't be anyone around. For now, he'll just have to stay put.

They reached a smaller clearing just to the right of the bigger one. A dark grey she-cat sat in the clearing. Her hind leg was twisted at an awkward angle and her eyes were a brilliant dark blue.

"Hi Cinderpelt, we brought the cat." the orange cat said.

"Yes come inside, it looks like we'll need some cobwebs." She said cheerfully.

They went inside her den and Rorschach noticed rows upon rows of different leaves and flowers. Cinderpelt disappeared into the shadows and returned with a white mass on her paw and leaves in her mouth.

"Now hold him still." she ordered.

Rorschach instinctively backed away but the grey cat was blocking his exit. The orange cat tackled him to the ground as Cinderpelt chewed up leaves in her mouth. He thrashed and growled but the orange cat kept him still. Cinderpelt shoved two pellets into his mouth and the orange cat released her grip on him. He fought to keep consciousness but eventually he gave way to the dizzy blackness that threatened to engulfed him.

**A/N so i WAS going to post another warriors fic i was working on but my beta hasen't emailed me back. *glowers at her* so, i got bored and wrote this crossover of warriors and watchmen. this is going to be my first multi-chaptered fic so it won't be perfect. don't forget to review if you want me to get better at this!**


	2. Chapter 2

Firestar padded wearily into Cinderpelt's den. It had been sunhigh when he had sent his two closest friends to his old apprentice to deal with the mysterious cat who beat a clan by himself. He wondered if this was such a good idea and tensed his muscles afraid that he might find all three dead in the den and the cat not there. But much to his relief, his friends were intact and an orange mass was in a makeshift nest a few tail lengths away.

"Hi Firestar." Cinderpelt greeted him cheerfully as he walked in.

"Hi Cinderpelt. How's the cat?" he nervously flicked his tail over to the sleeping mass.

"I had to give him some poppy seeds while I worked on his wounds and he should be awake any moment."

"He sure put up a fight." Sandstorm noted. "So we decided to stay just in case." there was some humor in her voice which made Firestar beam at her. After that, Graystripe and Sandstorm left the den.

Firestar took the opportunity and told Cinderpelt about his dream he had last night. "I mean, it doesn't make sense." He exclaimed as he finished.

"Well maybe the owl tree has something to do with my dream about the bird twoleg." She murmured. "As for the other part-" their conversation was interrupted when the sleeping orange mass shot out of his nest, breathing hard.

"Whoa, easy buddy, your okay." Cinderpelt soothed. The cat glanced at her, and then looked over at Firestar.

"Hurm." He muttered then settled into his nest. They exchanged an uncertain glance and then the cat shot out of his nest again and shouted; "What did you do to me?"

Cinderpelt looked taken aback. "Uh, I just gave you some poppy seeds to calm you down, then some other herbs and cobwebs to keep your wounds from infection." He continued to glare at them before he settled himself back into his nest, his brown gaze never leaving them.

"So uh, do you have a name?" Firestar asked nervously settling himself down as well. The cat looked at him.

"Yes." he said gruffly.

"Uh, what would that be?" the cat looked at him for a long time and did not answer.

"Well if you won't tell me, then maybe I'll just name you myself. Hmm, how about Tigerpelt."

He smirked at the cat who just glared at him before finally muttering "Rorschach."

"Huh." Cinderpelt mused. "That's an original name." Rorschach rested his head in his paws and looked up at them. Cinderpelt got up saying something about checking on her herbs and Firestar was left alone with him.

"Well, I have to go check on a few things, so uh, Cinderpelt will look after you." As Firestar padded out, he could feel Rorschach's cold gaze on his neck fur.

Dan took a sip of his morning coffee as he anxiously skimmed through the morning paper. He put it down in dismay. _Nothing. Where is he? _Dan hadn't seen Rorschach for three days ever since the patrol.

They had stopped a mugging and they were walking back to the ship. He noticed Rorschach was being quiet so he observed it wasn't very busy tonight. When his friend didn't answer, he turned to face him only to find he was alone. He went back to the mugging scene but didn't see him there. Then he got into Archie and looked from him from above. But he didn't see any sign of his missing partner.

He still went on patrols but he would always look for his missing friend. But every night he'd come home empty handed. He was starting to worry now. Dan had just thought he had said something to upset his partner or he was taking break. But with no activity in the paper, he realized something bad must have happened to Rorschach. Then he remembered he had lunch with Laurie today. _Maybe she has seen him_.

He made his way to Gunga Diner through the streets. It wasn't crowded apart from a few people which was unusual in New York. Then he realized someone was following him and he instinctively quickened his pace. The person quickened their pace as well. Eventually he broke out into a full out run. The footsteps stopped behind him but he didn't stop running until he was around the corner about a block from the diner. Then he felt something hit the back of his head and everything went dark.

"Well, you seem to be healing nicely." Cinderpelt said one morning. Rorschach had been prisoner for at least one week, he couldn't really tell. He flicked his tail dismissively at her as she finished putting more weird smelling leaves on him. "Soon those well be nice and healed and you won't have to be cooped up in here." She laughed nervously. Rorschach noticed a lot of cats did that around him.

He had only been out of the den once when Cinderpelt thought it would be a good idea for him to get some fresh air. She had let him sit out in the clearing and talk to some of the cats. Not like he really wanted to, he just listened and learned more about them.

On the night he was brought in, he planned to escape this camp but it had failed when he realized that the cats were just as active at night as they were in the day. They even placed a guard at the entrance to the camp to stop anyone from coming in or out. So begrudgingly, he was stuck here until he could find another area where he could slip away quietly and unnoticed.

But that was nearly impossible considering Cinderpelt had visitors every day with a problem with whatever. While they waited for Cinderpelt to get the herb she needed, they would talk to him about stuff. These became daily and sometimes the cats came to see him just because. This annoyed him even more than the fact he couldn't write anything down in his journal. Some cats had stopped thinking of him as a prisoner and it seemed like he was a part of the clan. He didn't like this one bit.

"Maybe we should go outside again." She suggested. Rorschach heaved himself to his paws.

"Fine." He muttered. They walked outside and Cinderpelt led him straight to High rock where the leader slept.

_Probably has to consult her precious leader._ He thought bitterly.

Firestar sat inside in his own nest talking to a gray cat with dark grey flecks on her body. She had visited sometimes and Rorschach had learned her name to be Fernpaw.

"Hey Cinderpelt, Rorschach. What are you guys doing?" She greeted cheerfully. Rorschach didn't reply as usual. The cats were too cheerful for his liking. Instead he let out a low growl that would make a burly security guard cry like a child.

She didn't seemed deterred by it though but instead turned to Cinderpelt. "I'm guessing you guys are off somewhere?"

"Yes actually, I was going to take him to collect some herbs with me. He could learn the forest a bit." She looked at Firestar and Rorschach caught something veiled in their exchanged looks.

"Actually, why don't I take him out, Fernpaw can go and help you out." Firestar flicked his towards the dark apprentice.

"Sure, that sounds fun!" She bounced away happily with Cinderpelt hobbling after her. Firestar sat up and rested his tail between his paws. He looked Rorschach up and down as if he were sizing him up. Then a brown cat named Mousefur burst through the den.

"Firestar, we've got an intruder. He was stumbling around and he seems disoriented."

Rorschach froze. "What did it look like?" He spat. "TELL ME!"

"Uh, brown fur brown eyes, uh long fur, uhh-"

_How?_ Then he sprinted out of the den towards the gorse tunnel, bowling over Ashpaw.

He had to get to him.

He just had too.

**A/N yay it's done :3! So fanfiction was being stupid and it took three attempts to try and write this chapter so sorry for the delay. I guess its no surprise who the mystery cats going to be but you guys need to tell me if you want other watchmen characters to show up. Just leave a review saying which one, if any, and I will write accordingly. So, keep you posted soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry for the long delay. I had some troubles writing this. Oh well, here it is **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Watchmen or Warriors**

Rorschach pelted through the forest, occasionally tripping on fallen trees. He felt like he was lost, so he stopped for a minute and looked around. The trees all looked the same and he silently cursed himself for not paying more attention when he came.

Rorschach heard soft steps somewhere nearby and he slipped behind a tree. He watched as a couple of the cats who had visited him in the camp came out into the open and stop. How did they find him so fast?

"Where did he go?" one said who he thought was Ashpaw.

"i don't know," the other said, who he recognized as the orange cat who lead him to that weird den on the first day. "His scent leads here."

Scent? Of course, they could smell him! He would have to figure out how to cover it up so they couldn't track him. They sniffed around more and Rorschach decided they were to close for his liking. He stalked silently away, navigating through the trees until he found another path. He picked up speed and continued his trek.

Rorschach dodged another patrol out looking for him and came to the spot where he was before he was taken into custody. He stopped for a minute to think where he might be. He must have been close for the cats to feel threatened by him.

He thought to himself he might have gone too far and decided circle back and broaden his search. He ran down a path and heard yet another set of steps. He tensed and darted behind a tree to see a brown cat stumble out of the greenery. He glared at the cat who sat down and looked around.

Was every cat in this place after him?

He tensed his muscles, prepared to spring, when something caught his eye. Upon closer examination, he remembered who this was.

"Need to be more cautious Daniel, not safest place." he said, stepping out of his hiding place. Dan's eyes registered curiosity before he squinted and stared at him.

"Rorschach? Is that you?" Rorschach nodded. Dan got up and walked over to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Could ask you the same."

"I don't know, I was looking for you. What the hell happened?"

Rorschach just looked around, uncomfortable with how open they were. "Unsure, should keep moving."

"Huh? Why? it's not like anyone-" just as the words left his lips, an orange blur sprung at Rorschach, who managed to duck. More cats poured through the bush, surrounding the two in a circle.

No no no no no! Stupid! Wasted valuable time! Should have kept moving!

"Rorschach, what are cats doing here?" Dan asked, as the circled tightened up leaving no room for escape. Rorschach didn't bother to respond, and instead sunk his claws into the nearest body. The whole clearing erupted into battle as they went after the two unprepared cats.

Dan watched, frozen with shock. His mind was racing with questions.

Who are these cats? Why are they here? Where is here? Why is Rorschach a cat? Why am I a cat?

He watched as Rorschach fought off one cat and fling him to the ground, then fend off another attack.

He's good, but he won't last. Damn it, why am I just standing here!

He attempted to take a step, but tumbled down to the ground. Looking up, he saw that Rorschach was slowly being cornered. He was still desperately fighting, trying to get away. Their eyes met, Brown meeting brown. Rorschach was furious, he could tell.

He got up and again tried to help his partner, but he just tripped and fell again. Cursing, he got up only to see him pinned on the ground, thrashing about. A dark brown tabby was holding him down, with the help of others. Some of the cats turned around and look at him. Mutters were exchanged, before they began to advance on him.

He slowly crawled backwards, but found himself against a rock. The small group of cats slowly advancing. They were beaten up pretty badly, with scratches and bite marks were all over. He closed his eyes, bracing himself for the attack.

"You're a friend of his?" one of them asked. Dan opened one of his eyes, seeing the cats sitting around him.

"You're not going to attack me?" he asked slowly. An orange cat approached him smiling at him warmly.

"I can imagine why you might think like that. No, we won't." he said. Some of the cats behind him eyed him wearily, but they had made no move to attack. The cats that had remained with Rorschach had started dragging him off into the trees. He looked back to the orange cat, wondering what to do.

"I think you should come with me, there is much to discuss."

**Short chapter is short, don't kill me! I hated writing this, its just a filler for the real action. So now they meet! That's it. Sorry.**


End file.
